


Day Eighteen: Right Hand

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Same as usual, What else is new, misuse of tags, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: 2 times Shiro loses his right arm.





	Day Eighteen: Right Hand

1  
Keith has always been Shiro’s right hand man but never did they think that it would be in a literal sense. They’re currently fighting another robeast, and according to Allura close to Zarkon’s home ship (base?) when it happens and it’s like having his actual arm taken again. It shoots some sort of freeze ray from its midsection and it hits Voltron’s right arm.  
“Keith!?” He can hear the others trying to get connect to the Red Paladin but all they get in return is static and then the right arm of Voltron comes off. How the rest stayed connected nobody knows their main concern at the moment is getting the frozen lion and it’s presumably frozen Paladin back to the castle where they could get taken care of.   
“Spilt up guys, and aim for its midsection,” Hopefully it’s not like the one on Balmara that can shoot hundreds of lasers out of its body. An ear splitting roar fills the coms and they don’t have to look to know that it’s Red breaking free of the ice prison she was put in.   
“Keith?” Lance tries but to the disappointment and worry of the others nothing. Red is spitting fire at the thing and she is pissed. Shiro can’t tell about the other lions but he has a feeling Black would be right beside her if she wasn’t the leader. In the end they’re victorious and Red just becomes unresponsive again.   
“I’ll get Keith, if he’s affected by the ice then he needs to get warm soon has possible.” He starts giving out directions mindlessly making sure everyone has a task to keep them busy and to make sure they don’t delay getting Keith back to the castle. He addresses the Princess and asks Coran to bring some extra blankets to his room while holding his fiancé who is literally freezing. Stripping them both of the armor Shiro wraps himself and Keith in the extra blankets holding the Red Paladin close to his chest, and kissing the top of his head periodically. Murmuring sweet nothings that Keith would punch him for if he was awake trying to reassure himself that yes Keith is alive and on his way to being well.  
2  
Keith is standing outside of the healing pod that his fiancé currently occupies trying to rid his head of those images, and sounds.  
leave but he can’t bring himself to do that not after today.   
“Thanks, but I’m good.”  
“Keith, you’re covered in blood and at this point I’m not sure if it’s yours or Shiro’s so please do us all a favor if you won’t let us check you out then at least do it for yourself.”   
“I,” Keith starts but shakes his head before thanking Lance deciding that a quick shower never hurt anybody. He picks up a shirt that Shiro typically sleeps in and adds it to the pile of clothes in his arms before going to get clean. It’s not bad until the water hits him and it makes him think of how it was raining and then he’s gone.  
\-----------  
“Keith look out!” Shiro pushes him out of the way and suddenly there’s a blade cutting through his right shoulder severing it. The scream that escapes the Black Paladin will forever haunt Keith. Who is fighting with a reinforced passion and when he’s at his lover’s side he almost throws up. It’s a gruesome sight really, but he ignores that in favor of getting Shiro medical attention. After that it’s mostly a blank.  
\------  
Shaking himself out of his thoughts he tries to think of ways he would have been able to prevent this. Shiro is armless and it’s all his fault. Pidge and Hunk are working on making a new prosthetic while Lance makes sure that Keith is actually okay. Looking in the mirror the Red Paladin winces at the bruises covering his body, before deciding that Lance offered him some down time and he was going to do what he did best in his time, train. Pulling his boots on and grabbing his bayard, he makes his way to the training deck calling out to begin training level eight. By the time he makes it to fifteen he’s bruised and a little bloody but he’s fighting the memories as hard as he is the gladiator.   
When Shiro gets out of the pod Lance is sleeping in a nearby chair, Pidge and Hunk are dozed together in the corner. Keith isn’t to be seen.   
“Whoa, should you even be awake?” Hunk asks startling the other.  
“The pod opened by itself so I’d assume so. Where’s Keith?”  
“My best guess would be either your room, or the training deck. Lance sent him to get a shower but we all know what Keith is like.” Shiro knows better than any, asking a few more questions about his arm. He tries to get used to the unbalance of his own body and make his way to wear he thinks Keith is. He watches his fiancé for awhile wincing at every hit he takes. If Shiro is being honest he’s never seen the training level this high before. He almost calls out to end when Keith’s weapon is knocked from his hands but he pulls out his Marmora blade and continues on. After Keith takes another hit to the ribs Shiro decides to call out an end to this self-abuse, causing the Red Paladin to drop his knife and turn around.  
“Shouldn’t you be resting?” The younger asks breathlessly crossing the room rather quickly.   
“Shouldn’t you?”  
“I didn’t get my arm cut off.”  
“Not the first time that’s happened. And I’d rather lose my arm than you.”  
“Don’t get sappy with me, I’m mad.”  
“At who?”  
“You, myself, I don’t know. I’m just so pissed off at everything right now.” Keith rests his head against Shiro’s chest sighing, shaking a little has his voice breaks. “I don’t know anymore Shiro and it honestly scares me.” Shiro wraps his arm around Keith holding him in place letting his cry. “I always come so close to losing you, Takashi and I don’t know how much more of it I can take.”  
“I know.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Keith, we’ve both come close to dying out here at least ten times and if I already didn’t have white hair I’m sure the amount of times you get shot into space would do it.”  
“Did you just make a joke?”   
“No,” Shiro denies.  
“Yes you did. You just used humor has a distraction, and…” Keith trails off before saying. “How about when we get back to Earth we go see someone and actually work on our communication skills.”  
“Our communication skills are great I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“I’m going to hurt you.”  
“I love you too.” Shiro kisses him pulling adding, “This works out pretty well actually.”  
“Do I want to ask why?” Keith is back to being skeptic.  
“Because you’re my right hand.”  
“Once you’re better, I’m going to cause you so much bodily harm.” Keith promises.  
“You’re just so full of love today.”


End file.
